Arcubus: A Jaune Harem
by Drackflame
Summary: Jaune Arc was a loser in many aspects of life, but women were the biggest one. However, after his first year, he spent time with his suave playboy uncle , things change. Things change a lot. Shameless smut.


**Chapter 1: Present**

 **Mornings with Nora.**

"Alright, Renny. Have a good run!" Nora Valkyre waved to her partner as he went out for his daily morning run. She was a short stature girl with a curvaceous figure, matched with large breasts and a heart shaped rear. Her red hair cut in a short bobbed and her outfit this lovely morning was a bubblegum pink tank top that stopped at her navel and light blue thigh length yoga shorts.

.

.

"Thanks, Nora. Make sure you wake Jaune up, ok? I need you to remind him that he needs to shower before I get back." The 21 year old only nodded with a smile and closed the door. She then ran to the window and stared out and as soon as Ren ran past the school statue,, she whispered loudly "He's gone."

.

.

Jaune Arc shot up from his bed threw the covers aside, wearing nothing but blue basketball shorts. Nora leaped into his arms with a giggle before wrapping herself around his body as he held her up by the ass and slammed his mouth onto hers.

.

.

The pancake lover moaned loudly as the two began to duel their tongues in their mouths like swords with the older male being the obvious winner. Jaune broke the heavy make out session, leaving a thick trail of spit in midair between the two. "We have to be quick, today. Ren told me last night he was taking the short route and he would kill me if he saw me fucking his surrogate little sister. " He said in a breathy tone.

.

.

He laid her down under the window head softly making sure not to hurt her, causing the redhead to blush as well as smile brightly. Even when he wanted nothing to do but fuck her brains, which she wanted to happened even more than he did, Jaune was just as kind to her as he usually was.

.

.

The team leader pulled down his boxers and unsheathed his sword. Jaune never measured his cock, but he knew for a fact he had the longest and thickest one in the entire academy. How did he know, Locker talk and gossip whispers.

.

.

Jaune lifted her tank top up over her tits and tucked it in deep so it would stay there but instead of pulling the entirety of the shorts down, he simply put his finger on the right leg and stretched it. First up then to the right until enough room was formed and finally with great force, he slammed his cock into her sopping cunt.

.

.

Nora's eyes ran into the back of her head and loudly moaned with the thickness of her throat. "Uh, god, Nora. Your pussy is so tight!" Her favorite man in the world praised. She giggled seductively before commenting "Surprising, even after you have pounded it so fucking hard and so many times just this week!"

.

.

He bit her right nipple in response, earning a loud and happy squeal out of her. Jaune fucked Nora with intense speed and power, making sure to nail her special spot every single time.

.

.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!." She yelped and panted as the sound of his cock decimating her pussy was clear and loud enough to fill the room. Whether moving in or out, a strong shockwave of pleasure washed over her.

.

.

Then he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He slipped his hands into back of her shorts so he could grab her bare ass. Nora groaned from the feeling as this allowed for a much deeper and intimate fuck session.

.

.

The blonde swordsman bit and licked each nipple before kissing her full on the lips. They wrapped around each other tightly with their arms, the hammer wielder tucking her legs behind his lower back and fucked furiously.

.

.

Nora scraped his back and curved hers as she scream with desperation for more. Jaune slobbered and fondled her breasts, which only drove her further. He was certain they were almost out of time, so he laid her back down on the floor placed her legs on his shoulders and dug his dick deeper into his teammate then pounded her into oblivion.

.

.

"More, Jaune, more! Fill me with your seed. Fill me to the absolute brim." Taking her wish as his command, Jaune roared like a beast and painted Nora's cunt with his seed.

.

.

After he was done, he simply stared at his lover for the moment. She was drenched in sweat, hers and his own, her hair was ruffled and her face was flushed. Yet, she had the biggest smile on her face. "I love you, Jauney." He smiled back "I love you, too." Then she frowned. With worry, he asked her whats wrong.

.

.

"Its just that….. I only came 7 times today."

* * *

 **Swimming with Pyrrha**

"Ok, everyone. It's time to get out of the pool." The teacher announced. The classed awed in disappointment. "Head down, to the lockers then come upstairs and wait until the bell rings."

.

.

Jaune looked over at his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. She was a tall girl with red waist long hair, a voluptuous yet toned figure, with massive breasts and large toned behind.

.

.

The school swimsuit meant to be as unsexy as possible did nothing but only emphasized her features. The young man wasn't looking at her because of that however, but every other guy in the class was and they were everyday.

.

.

Jaune did not like that one bit and he was going make sure that they knew she was taken. He was a kind man but a jealous one.

.

.

On the way to the locker rooms, Jaune pulled Pyrrha into the pool closet. "What is it, Jaune? Is it something important?" Her leader said nothing but pulled a bag from behind the pool cleaners and from that, he pulled out a dark green string bikini. The star student blushed deeply but simply nodded.

.

.

Not even 1 minute later, Her hair was stuck to her face, her back being thrashed against the closest door, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Jaune's neck and waist, while his cock is thrusting in and out of her cunt. As for said string bikini, the top is under her bouncing breasts and the bottom has been pulled to the side by the same man fucking her into a near coma.

.

.

"Oh fuck, Jaune. I feel so full! Your cock is so amazing!" The star student crooned.

.

.

He pulled lightly on her hair, While pumping his meat in and out of her pussy with nothing slow of a blur. Jaune pulled her into his mouth and kissed her fiercely. After he broke it, he whispered in his most commanding and booming voice.

.

.

"THIS PUSSY IS MINE!" Pyrrha, while still gasping, looked at him with an eyebrow raised but decided to ask later. She started screaming and writhing around, grinding as much of her pelvis into his cock as she possibly could.

.

.

She was completely out of control. It felt so good to be fucked like a piece of meat but it felt so dirty knowing her classmates could hear her sounding like she loved cock and sex like a drug, but to their disappointment it was only one man, that could make her like this.

.

.

Jaune then put her down and sat on a small desk , not needing instructions, the redhead ran between his knees before licking the cock as fast as she could, cleaning every spec of it then placed the whole thing in her mouth.

.

.

Jaune grabbed her head and began to fuck her face like a pussy. His balls slapping loudly against her chin as he thrusted in and out. Her spit flying everywhere but mostly landing on her breasts. Soon he pulled her up and she gasped for much need air.

.

.

Jaune spun his finger around in a circle which signaled "I want your face on the door. " Pyrrha moved with no hesitation and her leader began fucking her again.

.

.

He grabbed her hair and wrapped it around his fist while using the other finger to play with her clit. She moaned loudly and heavily "Please fuck me harder, Jaune" She begged as he pounded her into the door. The sound of skin slapping skin was the second biggest sound the people outside could hear, the main one was Pyrrha herself.

.

.

Jaune then felt, that enough was enough and took his partner of the door. He then lifted her into the air, hooked his arms under her thighs and hooked them behind her head putting her in a headlock then bounced her on his cock deeper until he finally exploded, bathing her cunt in his seed.

.

.

Pyrrha had came a powerful orgasm, 12 times, the usual amount for those that had sex with this man.

.

.

She was too daze to even move so Jaune decided to give her a break and take her to the room since this was the last class of the day. But when Jaune looked outside, no one was there. He would later learn the next day, that his entire class had heard everything and the males would stared at him with deep envy.

.

.

"Im sorry, I got really jealous." Jaune apologized instantly once the two had gotten dressed and were in the room alone. "It's ok and its not like we needed a reason." She smiled

.

.

"But, you know, I don't notice when those other guys stare, right?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "How come?" Pyrrha leaned her head into his neck " Because I have the best one, right here." Jaune smiled back "I love you, too. Pyrrha."

* * *

 **Skipping with Yang.**

Yang Xiao Long did not hate a lot of things in life but if there was one thing it was professor Professor Port's class.

.

.

"Come on, Jaune! It's not like we learn anything in there, anyway!" She complained to her friend. "Let's just stay in the single bathroom for it."

.

.

Unfortunately, Jaune didn't like getting in trouble so he told her no and headed for the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She only frowned and sighed then began to follow.

.

.

Jaune hated seeing someone who was usually pretty happy and was so very important to him sad so he changed his mind. "Wait." He grabbed her shoulders " I'll do it. But only, just this once" She beamed with happiness then tackled hugged him.

.

.

Yang was an average tall girl with long yellow hair and a toned figure from head head to toe with a tight bum. Her greatest asset, however, were easily her breasts. They were by far, the biggest in their entire year and currently being Jaune's erection trigger.

.

.

With a sly smile, The younger girl looks up "I guess, We just found our timekiller."

.

.

The two ran for for the bathroom and locked the door. In a fluid and swift motion, Yang shrugged off her school coat, pulled down her panties, unbuttoned her shirt to reveal she had no bra then finally hiking up her skirt.

.

.

He rushed and kissed her full on the lips, while she unzipped his pants and fished out his cock then started stroking it. He then lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

.

.

He spread her legs, exposing her glistening cunt, then lined his cock up and entered her quickly. She was so wet, it practically sucked him in.

.

.

Yang moaned loudly as he pumped inside her while he fondled her tits and stroked her exposed stomach. Jaune then lifted her up again this time putting all her weight on his cock and arms. Yang took the moment to gyrate on his steel hard cock, flexing her abs as she bounced like a pogo stick.

.

.

"Ugh, god, fuck yes!So full!" She panted heavily and kissed him again. "Fuck me, please and ravage your cunt." Jaune kissed her back and happily obliged.

.

.

Roughly fucking her, pounding her pussy with reckless abandon and slapping her ass in between wrapped her arms around his neck hanging on for dear life before smashing her mouth onto his.

.

.

He slammed into her again and again, faster and stronger at the best of his ability. Her moans becoming much higher in pitch as a result.

.

.

Jaune finally let her down. He turned her around and shot his cock straight back into her cunt, now being able to see her tits bounce as he banged her from behind.

.

.

"Yes, yes yes. Fuck me, Jaune. Fill me up with cum!" She screamed loudly with half lidded eyes and an open mouth, loling her tongue as Jaune fired his boiling seed inside her.

.

.

Breathing heavily, he kissed her on the cheek. "That might have been our shortest run and you only came 9 times?

.

.

She laughed out loud. "Well, we do need to get to our next class and besides after I said, I love you, this morning. You fucked 10 out of me."

.

.

"I guess when we do this at lunchtime, it will be 8."

* * *

 **Homework with Blake**

"Looks like we're finished. Good work." Blake congratulated Jaune. She and him had stayed in the library after classes were done .

.

.

She was an average tall girl with long black hair, a curvaceous figure and medium perky breasts. Her greatest asset was easily her perfectly shaped behind, giving her the secret nickname of Bellabooty. Along with her signature bow, she had on a navel length white long sleeve shirt and blue long hotpants. Her leather jacket on the table besides the textbook.

.

.

"Thanks, Blake. Since you have helped me for 3 hours, anything, I can do for you?" The fauness only smiled before sliding onto his lap and placing her lips on his.

.

.

Not needing any instruction, Jaune slipped his hand into her pants and played with her clit, immediately causing her to moan loudly. Within seconds, all of his clothes are shedded off and his lover is completely topless with her mouth on his cock.

.

.

Blake started to bob her head up and down until it was nice and wet. She then turned around and placed her hands on the desk. Jaune quickly swoop down and ripped a hole in her pants big enough for him to guide his cock into her dripping wet cunt.

.

.

Her warm pussy clenching tightly around his cock. He then grabbed her shoulders and began thrusting.

.

.

Blake screamed out in pleasure from the feeling deep inside her. He then flipped her over and went down to wrap his body around hers, stuffing his face into her tits.

.

.

Jaune soon started to lose control, pumping into her, pounding her for all she was worth. She whimpered and moaned as his dick filled and refilled her again. "Oh, please, fuck me! Just like that. Fuck your cheap slut's pussy! I love your cock so much!"

.

.

His response was to only fuck her harder and faster. Jaune grunted as he slammed into her more and more.

.

.

The feeling of his cock inside her drove her wild. She panted and whimpered, begging Jaune to not stop.

.

.

He ravaged her cunt with aggression and speed like a piece of meat. He then lifted her up and put her on the ground, face down, ass up. He slammed his cock back in, causing her head to flip as she screamed to the sky.

.

.

Blake breathed heavily as he resumed plowing her sopping cunt harder and harder. "Oh, fuck." She finally yelled "I want it harder and harder. FUCK ME, HARDER!" Jaune demolished her pussy, groaning at her wetness and tightness, as well as pulling lightly on her hair.

.

.

Spanking her while he was bouncing her ass back on his thrusts. Jaune groped her bouncing tits and pinched her nipples.

.

.

Blake screamed and withered as her body shook with unbelievable pleasure, curving her back so high, Jaune could see directly down her throat.

.

.

He moved his hand from her hips to her breasts and began fucking her in sync with her ass bounces. Blake moaned like a whore. "Jaune, please! I need you to-

.

.

Her sentence was interrupted by the fucking going from high speed to massive hypersonic until Jaune roared and filled her cunt with massive globs of cum. He pulled out with a loud plop and simply stared at the well fucked catgirl, who had passed out from her final orgasm as he stared at her with shock. "Easily, the sluttiest among them all. But I love her, all the same."

* * *

 **Dining with Weiss.**

"Again, i'm sorry that we couldn't go to a fancy restaurant or something." Jaune frowned "I promised you something special for becoming the CEO of your grandfather's company." Weiss Schnee smiled "And, again. It's fine. It wasn't your fault every single one of them was booked for the night. Besides, Here on the roof with you and the light of the moon, eating delicious homemade cooking? It couldn't be more special. "

.

.

The boy sighed and returned the smile. "Ok, you stand right there, I will set the table." He then finally took in the beautiful picture that was his date. Weiss was by far the shortest girl among her team and second only to Nora.

.

.

She had white hair, a slender build and toned physique. Her breasts and behind were small but perky, which she was concerned about, but her lover had assured her time and time again, every part of her body was prettier than he could describe.

.

.

The allure of Weiss, was elegance, which described her dress for the night. It was a white sleeveless corset that ended at her waist with the skirt part flowing out and down to her ankles. She wore a light blue garter belt with stockings paired with forearm blue gloves. She looked like a princess, his princess and his eyes held nothing but love and lust for the future CEO.

.

.

Noticing his gaze, Weiss walked slowly towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "It looks like the eating part of our night, will have to wait." He stared back worriedly "But, your dress?" She raised an eyebrow "Jaune, we have had sex at 3 of your older sister's weddings. I wore much more exquisite dresses than this one." He nodded knowingly.

.

.

Jaune grabbed Weiss by the waist and spun her into an embrace, kissing her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside her mouth while matching him.

.

.

Her hands reached quickly for his zipper and exposed his fully erected cock. He simply unzipped her corset enough for her breasts to fall out, while lifting up her bottom and wrapping it tightly around her waist like a belt.

.

.

With her tits now exposed, Jaune pinched and squeezed her nipples, making Weiss squeal in delight.

.

.

She quickly went down to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers down along the way. His meat now in her face and she gave it a slow lick then eased the whole thing in her mouth bit by bit, until the whole thing was down her mouth. From there, she rapidly bobbed her head, up and down, on his shaft until her throat was sore and her well kept white hair was now all over the place.

.

.

Jaune then lifted and turned her around so her hands were on the table. He lined his dick up behind her and inserted his throbbing and now wet member into her dripping and glistening pussy. Weiss sighed in relief as the large meat stick filled her up, but when he began moving back and forth to the point of pounding her, she began screaming and moaning.

.

.

"Ugh! Fuck!" She turned to look him in in the eyes as she cried. " That's so good! Don't be gentle, fucking decimate this cunt." She begged and begged until Jaune was bouncing her off the table loudly.

.

.

Not missing a bit, he railed her as hard as he could, making her yelped and moan words he didn't think were English. He held an handful of hair and fondled her left tit with the other, pumping in and out of her with full speed.

.

.

Jaune then stopped and lifted her up with her back against his chest, she screamed even louder as he continued to ravage her cunt from a much different, deeper angle. She wrapped her arm around his neck, turned her head around and kissed him deeply, her yelps being covered by his mouth.

.

.

Even though Jaune was in control of the fucking, Weiss tried her best to bounce on his cock to get it in even deeper. She gasped and panted like a hot bitch in heat. It wasn't long before, he began thrusting wildly and urgently.

.

.

Weiss knew what that meant and before she could beg him to cum on her face. He instead went on to flood her womb with his very very very fertile seed.

.

.

As the feeling washed over her, she was very much ok with it. Jaune placed the very much exhausted princess down to the floor by legs and she quickly fell down to her knees. "Do you want to us go shower before we eat?" He asked She smiled "If, me and you are going to shower, we will be going in together and if your shower sessions with the rest of my team are anything to go by, we will be doing little showering."

* * *

 **Sparring with Ruby.**

"I win!" Jaune shouted triumphantly. "Sorry, Ruby. I guess I'm a better fighter than you." The girl in question was on the ground breathing heavily while laughing "Only, when it comes to hand to hand combat, you liar!. Now, are you going to be a gentleman and help a cute lady up."

.

.

He nodded and went down to help her when his eyes widened. Ruby was the third shortest girl in the group and had short black hair. She was also the definition of a bagel girl. A female with an adorable face but a body filled with curves and tone and breasts that rivaled her sister.

.

.

Not to mention, she was wearing absolutely nothing but a scarlet sports bra and crimson running shorts. Jaune himself was only wearing sweatpants so his bulge stuck out like a sore thumb.

.

.

Ruby smirked before crossing her legs around his right ankle and then brought him down. As soon as he hit the floor, his sparring partner straddled him. "I owe you a reward for beating the Great Ruby." She said seductively " And no, you don't get to pick what it is."

.

.

She wasted no time, as she stood up and pull down her shorts before tossing them away then fished out his cock from his pants before instantly impaling herself on top of it.

.

.

Ruby instantly shivered as the pleasure shot up at the speed of light up her spine. Her eyelids fell to a half lidded state as she began bouncing up and down energetically.

.

.

But Jaune was not one to not be in control of the pussy he was fucking. He grabbed her waist and instantly switched places with her on his back and him on top. He rammed his cock in and out her cunt over and over again.

.

.

Ruby's cries of passion went from whimpers to animalistic grunts. "So good." She panted "This feels SO good."

.

.

Jaune pulled down her bra and grabbed her shoulders, fucking her hard and deep bouncing her tits so much, they made a loud smack every time they made impact.

.

.

She gasped and made a perfect O trying her best to get a sound out but the pleasure was so much, she couldn't even speak. Then it all came out in full force with her head swaying back and forth along with her breasts due to his thrusts.

.

.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Jaune then flipped her over to her hands and knees before plunging back in, hitting all the spots, he couldn't. He grabbed her hair to pull her head back and stared her in the eyes.

.

.

" Tell me, Ruby." He demanded "Who does this pussy belong to? Who does this pussy belong to?" She answered instantly and desperately. "Jaune arc. THE ANSWER HIS JAUNE FUCKING ARC!"

.

.

"When I tell you, I want a mouth." " I WILL DROP TO MY KNEES!"

.

.

"When I tell you, I need a sheath." "I WILL PUT MY BACK TO THE CLOSEST WALL AND LIFT MY LEG ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

.

.

"And when I tell you, I need a heart." I WILL BEND OVER THE CLOSEST WALL!" He pounded her harder and faster before asking the final question.

.

.

"What do you wear when we go out alone." "SKIRTS, NO PANTIES, NO BRAS!" He smiled and slammed and slammed his cock into her cunt over and over again until he exploded with a roar coating her entire cunt in cum.

.

.

She then went limp and he thought the force of her 12th orgasm was too much and she passed out. Jaune then stood up before going for the towel to clean them both up. When he got back, he smiled lovingly and whispered softly thinking she was out. "I hope you know, that I will never make you do anything you don't want to. I love you too much for that." He then heard a light giggle. "Don't worry, those rules were my ideas anyway and I love you too."

* * *

 **I could write about the past and the future, but only if people want me to. Thank you for reading, have a nice day!**


End file.
